the_mystery_kidsfandomcom-20200213-history
Circus Baby
Circus Baby, or Baby for short and formerly Elizabeth Afton, was the primary mascot of Circus Baby's Pizza World & Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental as well as being a major antagonist after the Puppet and the old animatronics were dealt with. She was ominously hinted by the Puppet after the Mystery Kids promised to put its soul to rest, "Beware of the Baby that dances and sings with the clowns." It is revealed that the soul of Michael Afton's sister, Elizabeth, resides in Circus Baby, and is revealed to possess her. She is one of the five animatronics created by William Afton, who is the true antagonist, programmed to kill children through subtle ways. Eliazbeth/Baby can be considered the secondary antagonist as Afton's right-hand minion. Appearance Baby is a female animatronic with an overall appearance reminiscent of a clown. She has auburn hair in high pigtails on either side of her head, held in place by blue hair elastics. She has bright green eyes, long, blue eyelashes, and short, blue eyebrows. The sides of her eyes are also covered in blue. Her mouth is opened in a wide, smile, revealing small, flat endoskeleton teeth, framed by thin, red lips. Her cheeks are large, round, and red, and her squarish nose is red and slightly upturned and pointed. Her midsection is exposed, revealing a metal fan surrounded by an orange triangle with rounded points. Her limbs have silver segments in rectangular shapes, and her hands have red palms. The tips of her fingers, which appear to be ball-jointed, are not sealed, revealing shiny silver underneath; this is part of her machinery required for inflating balloons. Her knees have round, shiny, silver caps, and parts of her limbs have what appear to be blue pins sticking out of them. She wears a red crop top with frills on the shoulders, and a matching, frilly, red skirt. The toes of her matching red shoes are pointed and curled, white on the bottom, and topped off with shiny, gold orbs (possibly bells); these are the shoes worn by a jester. Despite being designed after a little girl, Baby is actually the largest animatronic, standing at 7'2" tall. Personality Baby speaks in a soft, lilting voice that never raises above a sort of hushed tone. She tends to become distracted by the thought of children, changing tones slightly when using the word. She also tends to couch explanations in talk about birthday parties and ice cream. She seems to be very distraught, confused, and sorrowful due to her situation, still shows cunning and manipulative tendencies. Baby is devious and mischievous (as she hides her plan from the kids), yet also very polite and concerned for the well-being of the children (though this may be simply, so she can gain their trust and keep them alive to combine Ennard with them). She is also continuously depressed about a past event in which she had killed (or assimilated) Elizabeth unintentionally, though this may be Elizabeth herself attempting to conceal the fact that her soul is possessing Baby. However, each time the Mystery Kids thwart her attempts, Baby is depicted as less sympathetic and inherently malicious, due to Elizabeth's spirit now aspiring to be an insane killer like her father. This is possibly because of Baby’s programming gradually corrupting her soul, before combining as Ennard corrupts her fully. Baby now speaks in a more sinister tone and taunts the kids for not realizing who they are truly dealing with. Gallery dam3h09-b3f69abb-ed87-409e-9149-ace9e3613751.png 0hna95lrwfqy.png|Circus Baby's face plate opening revealing her corpse-like face Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Female Category:Supernatural Category:Ghost Category:Five Nights at Freddy's